LiLy
by Rhapzody
Summary: A boy, who is nothing but trouble, a girl, who was set out to kill him. What happens when the tables are turned and the girl is forced to betray the company that had basically made her? Problems will soon arise as this boy drags the girl along in a mission for money, but what if something were to happen between them? LilyxOC and Rated T for some mild violence and fluff.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Hi, I'm kinda new to this Vocaloid fandom and stuff, so go easy on me. :D?**

* * *

The boy thought that after he closed his eyes for sleep, nothing would happen to him, nothing would be able to touch him in this… overly secured room of his. It just looked like a regular room with walls painted with white, and some nice looking furniture here and there with some electronic gear scattered all over the floor just like discarded trash, the bed that he was currently sleeping on was just… very plain with only a simple white color and one of those white bed crowns behind his sleeping head.

He was somewhat of a "hacker", earning some gear for his advantages and other things that would help him in "hacking" companies and the such if people would pay him enough money.

He had hair that was black as the night that partially covered his closed eyes; it was considered long hair for males, the result of not going to the barber shop for a couple of months. He had pale white skin, and under those closed eyelids were eyes with a very deep brown color. His age was about… 16.

Just before he went to sleep, he was trying his hardest to crack the security of this big company called Crypton for some big cash an anonymous contract offered him, and it was big, 15 million US dollars to be exact. He did some small research on the company, and the only things he saw were just a bunch of music software.

He'd been living alone in that small apartment of his, although how small it may be, it was filled with high-tech gear; the things that some of the anonymous contacts have given him instead of money. He basically had no friends or family to interact with, his parents died when he was just a young 7-year old kid resulting in him being thrown into an orphanage shortly after. At the age of 9, he had already been sucked into the hacking world, creating viruses and cracking secure sites for the money, and at the age of 11, he had even made a deal to one of his so-called "Anonymous bosses" to fake adopt him and give him a place to live, in exchange, he did a lot of hard work on some secure sites.

Speaking of secure, Crypton's security was probably the hardest to bust through, he even almost got caught by a drone, and that would've caused some trouble.

In the end, he cracked the security and decided that he would get some rest, in which he was doing now.

As he slept, he played out the scenario in his mind a couple of times. Anonymous contract would send the money to his account, which in turn, he would send the once encrypted files to said anonymous contract. It was simple really, but the thought of 15 million was really bugging him. It was by far, the biggest offer he had been given yet, not that he would say that out loud, and he already knew it was real since "Anonymous" already partially sent him 500 thousand as proof. And then there was this one thought that was racing through his mind too; was this anonymous person a boss from a rival company? Or was there something more? He frankly didn't know the answers to his questions, nor did he want to ask. That would just make him look unprofessional, so he did what was best and threw those scenarios out of his mind and continued to sleep.

He slept for a couple of hours before a loud booming sound pierced his ears before he immediately opened his eyes and quickly sat up on his bed.

It was morning now with the light from outside seething out of the window blinds.

Yet the source of the loud sound was nowhere to be found… well, until a black throwing knife almost went through his head, but just landed on the crown of his bed.

"What the…" He said in mild bewilderment as he tried to pull the knife out, and it was really a couple of inches buried in there. Realizing that his life might be in imminent danger, he immediately searched the room with eyes quickly darting from place to place. There were no signs of a break-in and the door was still locked, in fact, there was nothing out of place in his room other than the knife that was protruding from his bed.

Then a yellow knife was thrown, this time, it nicked his left cheek, drawing a bit of blood and then proceeded to bury itself beside the other one. From the way the yellow knife landed, it wasn't buried that much unlike its black colored counterpart, which made it easier to pull out.

With the yellow knife in hand, he cautiously got off his bed to find the intruder, or his future murderer.

He quickly assessed the situation calmly and formulated a small plan in his head, it was already clear that the hidden assailant was a skilled marksman, and it was also clear that they had the intention to kill him. He hasn't yet to see how the person would handle in hand to hand combat in which he had trained himself for occasions like these.

And then, he spotted something out of all the equipment scattered around, and it was his wooden closet. There was a piece of yellow fabric slightly sticking out of the middle of the closed closet.

He walked slowly and silently to said closet and swung it open as fast as he could, making something tumble forward out of the closet. Then as if time had completely slowed down, he scanned the being that popped out; a woman probably at the age of 16 or 17 with blonde waist length hair, deep blue eyes, milky white skin, and clad in a black and yellow jacket and yellow mini skirt, and a pair of headphones. She had the same yellow throwing knives in between her fingers.

Quickly recovering from her small tumble, the blond immediately handled one of the knives and threw it at him again, this time, grazing his right hand.

"…" He groaned in annoyance, before remembering again that his life was in danger. Wasting no time at all, he lunged forward and grabbed the girl's hands and quickly disarmed her.

Seeing that her enemy had the upper hand now, she quickly thrust her head forward with the intent of head-butting him, but only got nothing but air as she crashed to the floor with a loud thud, then she felt a sudden pressure on her back and neck.

The boy had just pinned her down with his knee on her back and the knife pressed against the front of her neck.

"Who are you?" He interrogated the downed woman.

"None of your damn business!" She growled. She wanted to struggle to get free, but refused against it, knowing full well that the boy could just accidentally slit her throat.

"I said tell me who you are!" He said again while putting more pressure on her neck with the knife to the point that it started to draw a bit of blood.

"Fine, fine!" She quickly said to stop the knife from digging into her skin any further.

"Your name." He demanded.

"It's Lily." She spat, "Now will you get off me?"

"Why are you here?" He ignored her request.

"Like I'd tell you that!"

The only response she got was the knife slowly starting to dig back into her skin as the boy put more pressure.

"Crypton sent me!"

Crypton. Great, so he WAS caught. Great. Just great.

"…" He groaned.

"Aren't you going to let me go now?"

"…"

"Hey! Are you deaf?"

"You'd kill me if I do that." He said as he removed the knife from her neck.

"Just get off of me; I don't want my back to break." She said as she tried her best to look at him and give him her best puppy eyes.

Their eyes locked onto each other for what seemed like an eternity until, "Is there something wrong with your eyes?"

"God dammit! Just get off!" She said as she began her struggle to get free, "please…"

"Okay." He then finally stood up, making Lily breathe a sigh of relief, "That's just because you said please."

Lily stood up and looked at him carefully to see if he was going to kill her when she turns around.

"Now get out." He told her in a commanding voice.

"You're just going to let me go…? Just like that?"

"Do I dislike you?"

"What?"

"Yes, I do. Get out."

"I have to kill you first though!"

"What makes you think I'd agree to that?" He said as he started to walk towards his laptop beside his bed, "Seriously."

"They said that I can't let a person like you keep on living, and they won't let me come back if I don't kill you."

He sat down on his bed and opened his laptop before proceeding to log into his account, "Do I look like I give a damn?" He said as he tapped the keys on his keyboard, "Get out."

Just then, the complex looking locks of the door began to move, before the door swung itself open.

"Just get out." Said the boy was still rapidly tapping on his keyboard, "I'll kill you if you don't." and as if to emphasize his point, a laser sighted supressed pistol popped out of the nearby wall pointed at her with the laser sight directly in between her eyes.

"Crap!" She said as she immediately rolled on the floor and grabbed the dropped knives on the ground before throwing one straight at the gun. Her efforts were wasted however, as the silent weapon shot a bullet to deflect the knife.

"Did you seriously just do that?" Said the boy as he face palmed at the girl's failed attempt, "Idiot."

The supressed pistol then proceeded to unload its rounds on Lily, only to miss every time as the girl moved around the room, dodging the bullets as she did, using every bit of cover she could find such as the discarded equipment on the ground and the small furniture.

The boy just sat there with the laptop partially closed for his eyes to see the acrobatics of the blonde-haired woman.

-Click click click-

The weapon finally ran out of ammo.

"Well that sucks," She said triumphantly, "for you." She then proceeded to grab one of her knives and ran towards the boy with the intent to kill.

He simply closed his laptop and gripped the sides.

"I can buy a new one."

The girl was now about five feet away from him.

He breathed a sigh before quickly standing up and taking Lily by surprise, smashing the poor laptop into her body. The impact caused the laptop to break in half and made Lily fly to the side and hit the wall.

"Should've got out while you could." He said, "Now I've changed my mind; you're going to help me break into Crypton."

Since the files from Crypton that was in his laptop was completely gone now, and since he already knew that he got caught hacking into their security, they'd beef it up to the point that it's impossible to even break into via remote hacking means.

"What makes you think I'll help you do that?" She said before standing up and position herself into a fighting stance.

He responded by clapping his hands twice.

She raised an eyebrow.

Then a panel in the wall suddenly flipped up, revealing a syringe that was supported by a mechanical metal arm. The arm took Lily by surprise as it jammed the syringe into her shoulder gaining a small yelp of surprise from her, before going back into the wall and closing the small panel.

She hissed from the pain before checking her shoulder; there was somewhat of a small lump there.

"What the hell is this?!" She pointed at her shoulder.

"It's a small chip that'll release a neuro-toxin into your bloodstream, which will basically fry your brain if I were to die," He replied, "I already have a heart sensor built into me for occasions like these. So to put it simply, you will die if I die. Oh and don't even try to get it removed, it will still release the poison if you do that."

"You are a bastard, you know that?"

"I try my best." He smirked.

"So how the hell do I get this thing out of me?" She asked.

"I'll deactivate it when I get what I want."

"What if I just run away like you told me to?"

"I will send a command to that small chip and make it kill you."

"Crap…"

She was completely trapped now.

"To make things faster, tell me how you got here," Said the boy, "I know that Crypton is in Japan, and this is the U.S. so how did you get here so quick? There's nothing that represents Crypton here."

"A teleporter." She answered bluntly.

A teleporter? I thought that this company was not that much of a big deal… but to get that kind of device… now I understand why the anonymous contract wanted it that much.

"Since were going to be working together, can you at least tell me your name? There's no kind of information about you that we could find." Lily asked.

"Just call me… eh, I'll tell you my name later."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please tell me in your reviews if you want me to continue writing this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

"The aircraft will depart within five minutes. All passengers please climb aboard."

The boy sat on the window seat as Lily sat beside him. He had immediately packed up, bought two tickets for Japan, and then climbed aboard the plane, all the while dragging Lily along with him.

The seatbelt light lit up as the plane engines roared, indicating that they were about to depart.

The inside of the plane was filled with visible, cold air as the aircraft's air-condition system was clearly doing its job.

"Welcome and please enjoy your flight to Japan, please buckle up. The estimated time of arrival is 12 hours."

The two of them buckled up as the plane started to speed up along the lit up runway before it started its ascent to the night sky. 

Once it was on its designated altitude, the seatbelt lights turned off.

"All passengers are free to move about the cabin." A stewardess said through a speaker.

The two of them unbuckled.

The boy looked outside the window, observing the grey-ish, cottony clouds of the 8PM night sky, as the blonde simply sat there with a bored expression on her face.

"Hey, you still haven't told me your name." The girl stated.

The boy still looked outside the window and quickly replied with, "Cyril."

"Cyril… what about a last name?" She asked.

"That's a secret."

"Fine then." She crossed her arms and laid back on her seat again as silence ensued for a couple of moments.

"You're a vocaloid, aren't you?" He suddenly asked.

Lily looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "How did you know?"

"I've read about you."

The blonde chuckled dryly, "I bet they weren't positive."

"You're made for singing, not for fighting people." He said.

"Well, I **was **made for singing."

"So why did they send you?"

"Eh… I'm kind of not that good a singer…" She replied.

"How so?"

"I don't know." She replied, "People just began to criticize me on how 'bad' my voice was and how most of the songs that I sung weren't that emotional."

He averted his eyes from the window and onto Lily.

"People want flare and a beautiful voice from vocaloids, some things that Miku and Luka have that I clearly don't." She said with the same bored expression, "So Crypton decided to just send me on missions like these, since I'm practically better in combat than in singing." She sighed, "Retarded bunch."

He asked her, "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you putting your life on the line for the company you don't even like?"

"Because I don't have a place to go to." She replied bluntly, "They'd throw me away if I stopped being useful." Lily said as she did a small throwing motion with both her hands, "Like discarded garbage."

Cyril shifted in his seat and said, "Aren't you the weak one."

The blonde glared at him, "How am I weak? I could've kicked your butt if it weren't for your weapons." She said.

The boy looked outside the window once again, "You're weak because you can't live on your own." He replied, the words sent a pang of truth through the girl.

"You just don't know how I feel!" She piped up as silently as she could as to not alert the other passengers.

The boy simply kept staring at the clouds, "How am I supposed to know how you feel? I'm not a girl."

"Idiot." She replied, clearly irritated at the boy, "You just don't understand." Just after that, she began to shiver lightly as the cold air inside the plane began to bite into her exposed skin.

Cyril observed this and sighed, "You could've worn something that actually covered most of your body."

"W-W-Whatev-ver." She shivered as she began to hug herself to try and preserve the remaining body heat she had left.

He grabbed his small bag from under the seat and took out a yellow sweated with extra-long sleeves, "Here." He threw it at her, "Change into that."

"F-Fine." She grabbed it and quickly wore it right in front of him, covering the clothes that she had on. She sighed in relief as she felt the warmth radiate throughout her body.

"Better?"

"…thanks." She nodded her head as she rubbed her face to try and gather some heat there.

"How does it feel?"

"Really warm." She replied.

"It's a prototype that I made." He said as he remembered why he made it in the first place; it had been a cold night, and even when he covered himself up with multiple layers of blankets, he couldn't stave off the cold, so he decided to make that sweater. Its purpose was to radiate as much warmth as possible to the wearer via small bits of air heaters placed throughout it.

"Prototype…?"

"I'm surprised that it didn't even blow up when you wore it." He hadn't quite tested it out yet.

She glared at him before she started to struggle to take the extra piece of clothing off, "Get it off!"

She struggled until a hand on her shoulder seized her from doing so.

"Don't." He told her, his hand trailing down her arm, sending a shiver to course through the girl.

"Don't touch me like that!" She exclaimed before pulling her arm away from the boy.

"Give me your arm."

"Why should I?"

"Because…"

"No."

He sighed before stopping the stewardess who was passing them buy with snacks that she was carrying on a tray.

"Can I have some honey-flavored Pocky, please?" He asked.

The woman nodded before taking a box from the tray and giving it to him.

"That'll be five dollars." She stated.

He responded by taking out money in his pocket and giving it to her in exchange for the box of Pocky.

The woman then began to walk through the airplane's aisle again.

"I heard you liked honey." He opened the box and took out one stick of honey-coated Pocky.

Lily unconsciously licked her lips at the sight and scent of honey, but she immediately shook her head away to resist the temptation.

"I'll give you this whole box if you lend me your arm." He bit the stick of Pocky and made sure that the crunching sound could be heard by the girl.

"What are you going to do with my arm anyways?"

"I'm going to hug it."

"E-Eh? Why?"

"I'm cold too." He replied as he shook the box near her ear, enticing her to just take it.

She sighed as her will finally broke.

Swiftly taking the box away, she hesitantly gave her arm in exchange, to which the boy hugged it as he felt the warmth course through his body.

Nuzzling her arm, he said, "I should've made two of these."

"I'm only doing this for the Pocky, and nothing else, got that?" She ate on stick.

"Sure." He began to hug her arm even more, "Wake me up when the flight ends." He then drifted off to sleep.

"This idiot…" She muttered under her breath, but then she immediately sighed in delight as she bit into the honey-flavored Pocky.

Due to how difficult it was to only eat with one hand, she just used her mouth to pick up the snack.

It's going to be a long airplane ride.

Several hours later, the boy woke up to a heavy weight on top of his head as a curtain of yellow strands covered his eyes.

"Psst, hey mister." A certain blonde haired girl said on the seat in front of him, "The plane's about to land in 10 minutes." She then proceeded to sit back down on her seat, as she started to argue with what looked like her twin.

Although he didn't know it yet, Lily was basically sleeping on top of his head.

Sitting up and letting go of the girl's arm that was still in his embrace, he sat the blonde up and proceeded to fasten her seat belt, before he noticed a small bit of honey on the corners of her lips.

How many did she eat anyways?

He looked below him, a plastic bag basically full of honey-flavored Pocky boxes.

Oh.

Cyril lightly tapped the girls cheek to wake her up several times, until his arm got grabbed by her hand.

"What." She deadpanned as she glared at him.

"Plane's about to land."

"Oh." She let go of his arm.

The boy then sat back down on his seat and buckled up to prepare for the landing. After he did that, he raised his hand and wiped the corner of Lily's lips to get rid of the honey covering it.

Lily immediately slapped the boy's hand away, "What was that for?!" She asked angrily, flustered at how she was touched so easily like that.

"Honey on your lips." He licked his thumb, "Tastes sweet."

Slap.

"Pervert."

"Ouch."

**Line : Line : Line**

The plane's wheels screeched as they halted to a stop on the runway of Tokyo's airport.

The cabin door swung open into one of those small corridors that connected to the inside of the airport as people walked out of the aircraft one by one with their travel bags in hand to the lobby to take their luggage.

Cyril and Lily were the last to leave the plane as they had wanted to not get caught up in the crowd of moving people.

Both were carrying one backpack on their backs, one filled with their clothing, and the other, filled with Cyril's tech. and of course, the boy was carrying the one that carried his gear.

Once they were at the lobby, they took their luggage from the conveyor belts and headed outside the airport. They took a cab to a certain hotel that Cyril had already known about. After they reached their destination, Cyril paid the cab driver and left the vehicle before grabbing their luggage from the trunk. The cab then moved away.

As they stood outside the grey morning, Lily was visibly shivering as the early November wind bit into some of her still exposed skin. As if that wasn't enough, it was lightly snowing, and even though she was wearing the sweater that Cyril gave her, it was still unbelievably cold for the girl.

"Why are you shivering?" The boy asked, "You're already wearing that."

"I-I'm n-n-not shiv-vering." She denied as her teeth chattered from her shivering jaw

"Idiot." He sighed, "Let's just go inside."

"D-D-Don't call me an idiot."

"Fine."

Cyril walked inside the huge, five-star hotel with Lily walking behind him.

The girl sighed as she felt the cold atmosphere of the outside go away to be replaced by the warm interior of the building.

Cyril grabbed Lily's hand for some reason and intertwined his fingers with hers before walking up to the counter to check in for a room.

"How may I help you?" The woman asked behind the counter.

"Me and my girlfriend would like a room please."

"I'm n-" Lily was about to protest, but was stopped when the boy squeezed her left hand. So she decided to stay quiet.

"Ah… I see a young couple in love." The chimed as she tapped on the keyboard on the counter, "There's a special couple's suite, if you'd like that." She showed them the keys to the suite.

"Thanks."

"I need some sort of identification first before I grant you access to the room."

"Of course." He took his fake passport out and handed it to the woman.

She placed the passport on the computer as it began to scan said passport before the computer gave the greenlight. The woman then gave the passport back in addition with the key to the boy. "Have a nice stay."

Cyril took back his passport and the key and said a small thank you, before picking up his bag with his left hand and walked to the elevator with Lily's left hand in his right, her other hand towed along a roller bag.

Once they were inside the elevator alone, Lily immediately jerked her hand away from Cyril's.

"What the hell?!" She piped up, "Why girlfriend?! Why not cousin or sister?!"

"Girlfriend is more believable." He replied calmly.

"Like a girl like me would fall for a guy like you!"

"Like a guy like me would even catch a girl like you." He retorted.

"Hmph!" Just then, the elevator doors opened and Lily stomped her way out with her bags. She went the wrong direction.

"The room's this way, idiot." Cyril took the left. His feet lightly crunching on the rose red floor-mat extending the whole length of the corridors.

With an embarrassed blush, she quickly stomped ahead of him to their room. To which she just passed by.

"Oi idiot, it's this room." Cyril opened the door with the key in his hand for emphasis.

"I-I knew that!" She walked inside the room.

The boy shook his head out of pity for the girl. Why did he even bother to let her go along with him in the first place, he didn't know.

Walking in last, he inspected the room. It was definitely big in size, fit for several people to live in, as there was already a dining room, a nice looking bathroom, a kitchen, golden-like furry floor mats, bright yellow painted walls, and of course, only one bed with a big flat-screen TV in front of it.

"What? Why only one bed?" Lily complained.

"It's called a couple's room for a reason, idiot." He placed his bag and luggage that he carried beside the bed as Lily did the same.

"Don't call me an idiot!" She yelled.

"Alright, I won't, idiot."

"You said it again!"

"And what If I do it again, idiot?"

"I…" Her face was unreasonably red for some reason, "I'll just… lie down for a bit." She crashed down onto the bed, face first, her hair unceremoniously scattered all over the place.

"What's wrong with you now?" Cyril asked as he sat down on the bed.

The girl sneezed in response.

"Oh, great." He said sarcastically, "Come on, stop acting." He rolled her around so that she was lying on her back. Her face was still unreasonably red, her eyes half-lidded.

The boy slowly touched her forehead with his.

"You're burning up." He carried her and placed her head on a pillow, "Now I have to take care of you before we can actually get to do the job." He complained.

The girl didn't respond, her recent energetic and mean demeanor gone, replaced with an ill one.

"You really are weak to the cold, aren't you?" He threw a blanket over her body, leaving her head out.

"Hachoo!" She sneezed as she curled up more into the blanket.

"I'll have to make sure you get better, and quick." He said, "Top priority is now you."

She didn't know why, but she felt really weird after he said that. Might just be her newly obtained cold, or something else.

"Cyril…" She trailed off as she felt weirder than ever due to her cold, "I love you~"

"What." He deadpanned.


End file.
